


Treat You Better

by chuwaeyo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Anon Req: wanda maximoff x reader base on shawn mendes "treat you better"?





	Treat You Better

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to copy typical songfic format but I got lazy I'm so sorry everyone I really tried I swear  
> as always hmu @chuwaeyo on tumblr for anything!  
> Cheers!

_I won't lie to you_   
_I know he's just not right for you_   
_And you can tell me if I'm off_   
_But I see it on your face_   
_When you say that he's the one that you want_   
_And you're spending all your time_   
_In this wrong situation_   
_And anytime you want it to stop_

"Wanda are you really happy?" one look on her face and you could tell you hit a sore spot, "I don't know if he knows this, but whenever you lie you get this little crinkle on your nose".

"(Y/N)...", Wanda sighed and turned away from you so you couldn't read her face, "I'm happy, Viz is the one I want, we're happy".

You sighed to yourself as she refused to face you so she could hide the crinkle, no matter what the two of you have been through together...could she really not trust you to be honest about how she really feels?

"C'mon Wanda, I get that you've had a crush on him for the longest time, but relationships aren't perfect, people aren't always who you think they are", you put a hand on hers, hoping she would just look at you and see that you were there for her. Hoping she would finally see the way you looked at her the way she always looked at him. "It's okay if you want to end it, I hate to see you hurting yourself like this".

_I know I can treat you better_   
_Than he can_   
_And any girl like you deserves a gentleman_   
_Tell me why are we wasting time_   
_On all your wasted cryin'_   
_When you should be with me instead_   
_I know I can treat you better_   
_Better than he can_

"How would you know if I'm hurting", Wanda finally looked up to glare at you, "You dropped off the face of the earth for almost a month and all of a sudden you come back acting like you never left, you never even said goodbye".

If she wasn't so mad, you would've laughed at the irony of the situation, of course, she would bring up your disappearance now of all times. How could you tell her that you left because you couldn't stand seeing her so happy with him? If she was mad now, she would be furious.

"I told you, Wanda, I had a family emergency", you always found it funny when she glared at others, but now that it was directed at you, you've never felt more ashamed, "I know it was shitty of me to just leave, but I'm still your best friend, I only want the best for you".

"I doubt you know what's best for me", the sting in her words made you flinch.

"How many nights have you spent crying Wanda? How many nights have you spent alone because he just doesn't understand you like I do? That he's not willing to even try to understand", as much as you loved her, how was it fair she could just tear into you like you're nothing to her? "Instead of spending so much time crying and hurting yourself you could break up with him and get with someone that'll actually treat you better".

Someone like me.

_I'll stop time for you_   
_The second you say you'd like me to_   
_I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing_   
_Baby, just to wake up with you_   
_Would be everything I need and this could be so different_   
_Tell me what you want to do_

For once that whole afternoon she was silent, "Wanda I'd do anything for you, and I just want you to be happy, why is that so hard for you to see? God, no matter what happens I would lay down my whole life for you, why can't you just believe that I'd treat you better?"

At your sudden confession, her expression softened for a second before returning to a glare, "Maybe because you left when I needed you the most".

Before you could respond, Vision walked into the cafe and spotted the two of you and beamed, "Wanda! Just the person I was looking for! I was wondering if you were free today? I got tickets to the movie you wanted to see, I thought we could make a date out of it".

Wanda returned his smile and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, "of course Viz, I'd love to!" She turned to you with a warm smile on her face, but to you, her voice has never felt colder, "I suppose this is goodbye (Y/N)".

You forced a smile onto your face and held back the tears you felt coming on, "I suppose so".

Even if you could treat her better and give her the world if she doesn't want anything to do with you, how could you say otherwise?

She made her choice.

Maybe one day you'll find someone that'll treat you better too.

Maybe things would be different then.


End file.
